


Release

by cadkitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Needy Keith, Interrupting Lance, and Give-No-Fucks Shiro. Keith's been harboring pretty intense feelings for Shiro and the ride back in the lion was nothing short of torture. Now, back in the Garrison, it's not much better.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Prompt: Loud  
> Beta: kate1zena

Keith sat on the edge of his bunk, his hands rubbing harshly over his face. It'd been a long trip home and it'd become even longer the moment they had stepped foot on home soil. Questions, quarantine, and _so much_ paperwork. He sighed, flopping back on the neatly tucked bedsheets, shifting until he was staring up at the water-stained ceiling, giving himself a few minutes to breathe before he attempted to unpack and put everything away in the meager quarters given to him by the Garrison.

All things considered, at least it was his own personal room. He'd just spent an entire month crammed inside a lion with Shiro, his mom, and a cosmic wolf and it wasn't exactly the most private of places. Keith squeezed his eyes shut and thought about all the close calls, all the moments where he was certain his body was betraying him right in front of the _one man_ that made his heart do flip-flops. 

Pushing himself upright, he glanced at the non-locking door and sighed. It was like the whole world was out for him when it came to his privacy. He'd never known a single Garrison room that didn't lock... until now. Swallowing down his unease, he stripped his shirt off and unfastened his pants, shucking both them and his boots off, hopping toward the little shower cubical as he took off his socks. Stepping into the stall, he pulled the flimsy little curtain and flipped on the water, wincing at the cold spray for the first few seconds and then reached for the soap, doing a quick lather job of his top half, rinsing, and then attempting to contort himself enough to clean the lower half in the cramped little space. 

His mind conveniently flickered to Shiro, the image of him in his own shower, his larger frame attempting exactly what Keith was doing now and he snorted, amused by the degree of contortion Keith imagined he'd have to do. Righting himself, he rinsed everything off and pumped a little of the shampoo into his hand, squirming around until he had his back to the spray and lathered up his hair, tipping his head back to let the water run through it. The images of Shiro still played behind his eyelids, venturing into very unsafe territory _very quickly_. It didn't take but a moment before he was rock hard, throbbing at the mere idea of Shiro's hands running over his own body, Shiro's hand pumping his own cock, Shiro – 

Three light knocks on the door, the requisite pause, and then the door was opening and Keith was honestly panicking. The stupid curtain was clear, though water-speckled, but he was certain there would be no hiding his predicament. Wrenching the water off, he shoved his hand and arm in the way of his junk and attempted to bunch the curtain up, peering around it to find Lance standing there, arms crossed, not looking at all amused.

"You know, most people don’t shower halfway through a day."

Scowling at him, Keith stuck out his free hand. "Towel. _Now_."

Lance arched an eyebrow at him and then leaned over to pluck a towel from the neat cubby behind the door, tossing one so Keith had to stumble half out of the shower to catch it. There was a half second where Keith knew he'd shown too much and then Lance half-shouted, "Dude! No! What the hell?!"

Keith jammed the towel down to cover himself, embarrassment and anger boiling up in him no matter how hard he was trying to tamp down on all of it. Lifting his eyes from the floor, he fixed Lance with a solid glare. 

"Out. Get _out_."

"Try locking your door!"

"You try locking the fucking door when there's _no fucking lock_ on it!" Keith's heart pounded as he stared at Lance. He watched as Lance's eyes flicker to the doorknob and then up and down the door as if searching for some way to actually lock it. Lance's expression softened.

"Oh... I didn't know," he breathed out quietly.

"Well aware. Now _get. Out_."

This time Lance paid attention, removing himself from the room, closing the door firmly behind him, and Keith relaxed a fraction, drying off quickly and began to wrangle himself into his off-duty clothing – a pair of briefs, a tight pair of jeans that he regretted almost instantly when it outlined his still semi-hard cock, and a t-shirt that at least pulled down to cover it.

Dressed, he quickly made his bed and unpacked his few bags before settling on the single chair in the room and picking up the tablet that had been left for him, filled with the major newsbytes from when he'd left to the present. About four articles in, he heard the bed springs creak next door and stared suspiciously at the wall, listening as it happened again. He was certain the room next door had its bed against the same damn wall as his own. His heart sank. There went doing it in bed after lights out. It was like being in the lion all over again – either someone to catch him or hear him anywhere he could possibly go. He went back to reading his article, trying to put it out of his mind. Maybe if he didn't think about it, he wouldn't _want to_. A ridiculous and hopeless notion, he knew, but a man had to try. 

Not even a minute later, he heard a gasp and then a slightly strangled moan and his heart beat faster as he listened to them. He imagined what they were doing, imagined some random officer stroking himself diligently, unafraid of someone hearing him or perhaps unknowing of Keith's proximity. His cock hardened to the point it was nearly painful in his jeans as he listened, imagining he could hear whoever it was stroking off, too. Another moan drifted through the wall and then a quiet, "Oh fuck, I'm gonna –" and then a louder moan. Keith distantly realized he wasn't holding the tablet anymore, it had hit his lap and slid to the side of the chair. He _knew_ that voice, would have known it anywhere.

He was sharing a damn wall with Shiro.

His cock throbbed painfully and he couldn't stop himself from reaching down and squeezing it as hard as he could. He listened, his breath barely coming in, hoping to catch something else, _anything else_. The bed springs creaked again and he actually heard the sound of Shiro's zipper being tugged up and then the small sink that every room came equipped with turning on and he gave his cock a few more rough jerks, biting back the whine that wanted to bubble up.

He spread his legs and rubbed his hand over his clothed cock, excited beyond caring that his door could open at any second, blind to anything but the fact that he had just heard Shiro jerk off. 

_Shiro_.

He gasped and rocked his hips up, fingertips forming along both sides of his cock as he stroked quickly, so horny he could barely think. His dick throbbed and his thighs trembled with the effort of holding himself arched away from the chair. 

He heard the scuff of a boot outside his door and then a knock and he nearly came in his pants just from the interruption. Shoving his butt firmly back in his seat, he fumbled for his tablet, flicking it back on and tried to calm his racing heart and out-of-control breathing. 

Another knock and he managed a half-strangled, "It's open... it's always going to be open."

The door opened and Shiro stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked across the room like he owned it, plunking down on Keith's bed and then nodding at the tablet.

"Catching up?"

"Uh..." Keith's brain short-circuited at the proximity, at the fact that he was _certain_ he'd just heard Shiro jerking off and now he was here, right inside Keith's room as if he hadn't been that worked up mere minutes ago. His breath hitched and it took everything in him not to moan, to not rock his hips the few times it would probably take to get off. His abs quivered and his thigh muscles twitched. His cock strained hard against his fly and he closed his eyes just trying to self-regulate.

When he opened his eyes, Shiro was studying him, heat in his gaze. Keith sat there, clutching the tablet for dear life, on the _verge_ of orgasm, desperately trying to fight it off, but having Shiro study him wasn't exactly _helping_. 

There was a knock on Shiro's door and then the sound of the door opening and boots on the floor. They both clearly heard the sigh and mutter of, "Always gone when I need to talk to him. Typical," and then the door closing again. 

Keith swallowed thickly as they both stared at one another until Shiro broke the silence. 

"You heard me then."

Keith could feel his cheeks heating up; he should have known he'd be beyond obvious to someone like Shiro. His heart ached as he tried to sink down further in his chair, burning up from the inside out with the intensity of his shame. 

"I'm sorry."

"It turned you on." It wasn't a question. Shiro stated it as a simple observation.

Keith didn't think it possible to turn even redder, but here he was, feeling like he could have rivaled a fire engine by now. He squirmed further down into his seat as he repeated, "I'm sorry."

Shiro stood up and panic welled up inside Keith for all of a second before Shiro was leaning over him, cupping his cheek, the cool metal of his hand a relief against Keith's cheek and then their lips met and the intensity of that pleasure was unlike any other Keith had ever known. He dropped the tablet to the side and reached for Shiro's shirt, fisting his hands in the fabric, a thin whine bubbling up from inside him as he kissed Shiro with all he was worth.

Shivering, he arched, his cock straining against the front of his jeans. 

Shiro pulled back, hauling Keith up with him, grasping his hand and tugging him all the way to his room where he closed and _locked_ the door, then shoved Keith right up against it, fitting his larger frame against Keith's own, rocking their hips together until Keith was trembling, clutching at Shiro so tightly he was sure it would bruise. He was wild with need, his every thought clouded by what he was getting, by _who_ had him pressed up against the door and he nearly sobbed with relief. 

So many years of pent up frustration, need, and pining after him. All of it was coming to a head and the instant Shiro began unfastening his pants, Keith knew he was going to be embarrassingly fast. His jeans were wrenched open and then his briefs were pulled out of the way and for one long moment, Keith got to watch Shiro just admire him, the thirst in his eyes shockingly _real_. When the moment was over, Shiro was there again, his own pants open, warm cock pressed alongside Keith's own and that was all it took. Keith shuddered hard, a shocked little cry wrenching free of his lungs, and then he was cumming so hard it shocked his muscles into seizing, his body writhing against Shiro as he emptied his balls all over Shiro's cock.

With a little moan, Shiro pressed him back to the door, forearms bracing on either side of him, his hips pressing close, working quickly against Keith's still hard length, the pair of them rutting until Shiro tensed and groaned, the feeling of his cock twitching against Keith's own the single most amazing thing he'd ever felt. Shiro's cum cascaded down his shaft and he rocked into it, feeling boneless and high, satisfied in a way he'd never thought he could manage. 

He opened his mouth to say something – _anything_ – and a knock rapped against the door, startling him into jerking flush against Shiro, who held him tightly against him with one arm. 

"I'm busy, what do you want?"

"Hey, man, just wanted to come by and –"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "I'm jacking off, come back later."

An indignant sound came from the other side of the door and then, "Gross! Keep that info to yourself, dude!"

"Then leave me alone!"

The footsteps retreated and Keith relaxed a little, sagging against Shiro who shook a little as he chuckled, backing them to the bed and easing them down so that Keith was straddling him. He framed his face with his hands and smiled up at Keith, making Keith's heart feel like it was filled to bursting. 

"How long?"

Keith flushed a little. "Have I wanted that?" At Shiro's nod, he sighed, easing himself against Shiro, resting his head on his shoulder. "Since before you left here, honestly."

Shiro's hands roamed his back, slid over his ass and then back up, holding him close as he rolled them onto their sides, sliding his thigh between Keith's legs and leaning in and kissing him soundly. "Being in the lion together was hell. I wanted this the whole time."

Keith felt the last of his tension drain away and he tucked his head against Shiro's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Me, too. And then I got a room with no lock and I just wanted to think about you so bad."

Shiro chuckled quietly, his shoulders shaking and when he pressed a kiss to Keith's temple, he could only sigh in pleasure, letting his eyelids flutter closed. 

This was it. No more pining, no more desiring from afar. He could have all of it now and it was the best thing he'd ever had. So good, in fact, that he couldn't help but relax more than he had in his entire adult life. He felt his mind hazing out, felt the way sleep opened its arms and asked him to accept and it was with an ease he couldn't have ever imagined that he let himself fall, if only because Shiro would be there to catch him.


End file.
